1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the compact packaging of toothpaste and more specifically to providing small amounts of toothpaste sufficient to provide for a single brushing of the teeth.
2. Description of Related Art
Spreading of Diseases on Toothbrushes
Many diseases are transferable from one person to another orally such as by kissing, sharing of eating utensils, and sharing of toothbrushes. Disease causing bacterium and viruses, or pathogens, which cause strepp throat, gingivitis, and the common cold flourish in warn nutrient laden areas such as within the human mouth, or the oral cavity. A perfect place for transfer of such pathogens from the oral cavity of an infected person to infect another person is on the bristles of a toothbrush, and on the exposed tip of the stream of toothpaste that has come in contact with such an infected toothbrush. Should the toothpaste and nozzle become contaminated by another person""s toothbrush, the next user of the toothpaste will be exposed to any pathogens originated by the previous user. This activity could be considered to be the equivalent of kissing a sick person on the lips.
Disposable Toothbrushes
Toothbrushes have been designed that can be used for a single use. These disposable toothbrushes have eliminated the need for a separate tube of toothpaste by incorporating in or on the toothbrush a sufficient amount of toothpaste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,756 discloses a disposable toothbrush having a flavored toothpaste composition bonded to the bristles of the toothbrush. The process involves the chemical grafting and polymerizing of selected monomers and pre-polymers to the bristles via a free radical mechanism. When the toothpaste is brought into contact with an aqueous medium, such as saliva in the oral cavity, the toothpaste dissolves thereby releasing the desired flavor to the teeth and oral cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,764 discloses a combination adsorbent applicator, wipe for teeth and oral applicator comprising a sheath having a closed distal end and an open proximal end for receipt of a finger. An abrasive adsorbent pad is on an exterior surface and can be applied to teeth, gums, tongue, and lips for cleaning and treatment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,068,941, 5,107,562, 5,213,428, and 5,287,584 are all directed to a finger toothbrush. The ""562 patent and the ""428 patent describe disposable finger mounted toothbrushes.
Chewable Tablets for Delivering a Medicament
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,078 is disclosed a chewable tablet containing a medicament in the core and a process of preparation thereof. The medicament in the core is in a jelly or chewable form. The outer layer wrapping the core comprises a gum, soft candy, or caramel. The chewable tablet is easy to take with a pleasant chewing property.
Chewable Tablets for Cleaning Teeth
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,305 is disclosed a tooth cleaning tablet, which tablet is such that when it is chewed in a person""s mouth it forms a paste and so enables the person to effect a tooth cleaning operation as though using toothpaste.
There is a need for an improved delivery device for individual quantities of toothpaste.
1. Advantages of the Invention
One of the advantages of the present invention is that it eliminates multiple users of the common tube of toothpaste, providing separate individual doses of toothpaste to each person.
A further advantage of the present invention is the decrease the spread of disease between family members and toothpaste users.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention comprises a disposable toothbrush kit which includes a toothpaste dispensing device, and toothpaste dispensing devices for use in brushing teeth.
The disposable toothbrush kit comprises a disposable toothbrush which includes a handle and a plurality of bristles. The handle has a brushing end from which the bristles extend generally perpendicularly to the handle, and a gripping end adapted for grasping the disposable toothbrush in-hand for brushing a person""s teeth. The disposable toothbrush kit further comprises a toothpaste dispensing device which removably attaches to the handle. The toothpaste dispensing device contains a quantity of toothpaste which is dispensable therefrom sufficient for accommodating a single brushing of the person""s teeth.
The toothpaste dispensing device for use in the kit and separately may comprise an elongate chewable stick which includes the toothpaste. The chewable stick attaches to the handle using an edible adhesive. The toothpaste dispensing device for use in the kit and separately may comprise an elongate sealed container which contains the toothpaste. The container has a thin outer plastic wall so as to be deformable to eject the toothpaste therefrom through an opening made through said wall onto the bristles of the disposable toothbrush prior to brushing. The toothpaste dispensing device may also comprise a chewable tablet, or a chewable toothpaste filled gelatin capsule, both typically for separate use apart from the kit, though includable with the kit.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.